


Ginny weasley and the chamber of secrets

by Nanse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character death is Tom at the end, Gen, Graphic Novel, Graphic violence is roosters dying, It's a comic, about 20 pages so far, questionable pacing, that's why there's no words
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27647392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nanse/pseuds/Nanse
Summary: Chamber of secrets from Ginny's perspective. As a graphic novel.
Comments: 108
Kudos: 659





	Ginny weasley and the chamber of secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Content warning for vague rooster violence and scratches.
> 
> If anyone has any actionable advice on how to not suck at pacing, I would really appreciate hearing about it.  
> Also as one might guess, making a hundred or so drawings takes a while, so don't expect the next chapter very soon. But I will make it, unless I die, in which case I apologize for the inconvenience.
> 
> Thank you for looking at my doodles :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
